Child of the Future
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Sasuke's travelling with Orochimaru and others when he catches a falling child. Why does she have familiar pink hair and his own onyx eyes? What's more, she has the Sharingan. Taking her in, Sasuke cares for her but obstacles are bound to come up, especially when the original pinkette appears to take him back. Based on Sailor Moon and Rini's debut. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, bitches!**

**Sorry, I've been really busy lately and a little lost :(**

**My mother has lung cancer and I'm spending as much time with her as I can :S**

**I've realised I suck at writing stories. I come up with ideas and then stop, not finishing a story. I hope to get outta that habit.**

**This story is like in Sailor Moon with Rini so maybe you'll like it?**

**RxR**

* * *

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and Sasuke travelled through the forest, heading to another one of Orochimaru's bases.

"Did we have to bring Karin?" Suigetsu asked.

"Fuck you, Suigetsu!"

"Quiet, both of you!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in the sky. Looking up, they saw a little girl falling.

"Is that a girl?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke bolted for the falling figure while the others were left to follow.

Before the person could hit the ground, Sasuke caught it.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked as they approached.

Sasuke turned around and revealed the child in his arms. She had long pink hair and a heart shaped face. Her face was serene as she was held in Sasuke's arms, her mouth slightly parted, breathing in softly.

"I wasn't aware anyone else had pink hair besides your ex-teammate, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto stated.

Sasuke said nothing as he looked back down at the child with the Sharingan. Slowly, she began to stir.

"I say we leave her behind," Karin answered. "Let the wild animals get her."

"You really are a heartless bitch, aren't you?" Suigetsu snapped.

The little girl's eyes opened, revealing liquid pools of onyx. Sasuke felt like he was staring into his younger self's eyes as she stared up at him in surprise. When she looked into his eyes, her own suddenly bled red, spinning with the Sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Unfortunately Orochimaru caught sight of them.

"Another Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked.

The little girl followed the voice and when she saw Orochimaru, she moved stiffened in fear.

"I will keep her with me, but you are not allowed to touch her. I won't allow you to experiment on anyone left of my clan," Sasuke stated.

Orochimaru looked miffed but gave in.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked.

She shook her head and began to move her hands.

"Sign language," Jugo spoke up.

"What's she saying?" Suigetsu asked.

"Her name is Mikoto."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Definitely don't touch her."

* * *

**I'd just like to say, yeah, I know it's short but I'm getting sick of writing long chapters. That's the main reason I don't update much.**

**So you'll have to deal.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke spent a week dedicated to learning sign language from Jugo. With his Sharingan, he was able to copy everything so it was quick to learn.

"Why don't you speak?" Sasuke asked. "Was your throat injured?" Sasuke asked.

"_I am selective mute,"_ Mikoto answered with sign language.

"How old are you?"

"_Six."_

"How do you have the Sharingan?"

"…_my tou-san."_

"What was his name?"

Mikoto shook her head.

"What do you know about him?"

"_He died when I was two. My kaa-san told me that he died fighting evil. He was a hero."_

"He was an Uchiha?"

"_Yes."_

Sasuke sighed as he watched her on his bed, looking out of place with her pink hair against his dark walls.

"Get some sleep; I'll be training you how to use your Sharingan tomorrow."

Mikoto nodded.

"You will sleep on the bed with me. You can sleep under the cover and I'll sleep on top if that makes you feel better."

Mikoto said nothing but climbed under the covers.

* * *

"Okay, activate your Sharingan."

Doing as she was asked, her two commas Sharingan spun to life.

"Two? The fact that you even activated your Sharingan at such a young age is a feet in all its own."

Mikoto smiled. _"My parentage was a dangerous combination."_

Sasuke shrugged before he got to training.

* * *

A couple of weeks later…

"We have intruders in the base," Kabuto stated.

"Sasuke-teme!" They heard.

"Not again," Sasuke hissed. "Come on, Mikoto. We have to leave. If they find us, they will try to take you away."

Mikoto quickly ran to him and he picked her up then moved out.

* * *

"Anyone sense him?" Naruto asked.

"Not Sasuke, but I do see Orochimaru coming this way," Neji spoke.

"Sakura, bring down the roof. We need more space if we're going to engage them in battle," Shikamaru ordered.

"Hai!"

With a swift chakra filled punch, the roof shook before they moved and let it collapse, reminding Sakura of both her battle with Sasori and seeing Sasuke for the first time.

"We will not leave here empty handed," Sakura whispered to herself.

Moving to one side of the base, they attacked the Oto-nin coming for them. Between them all –Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Neji, Shino, Shika, Naruto, Sai and Sakura- they were quickly taken care of.

After they were dealt with, Orochimaru and the others made an appearance.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Give us Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"I've told you already, dobe. I don't want to go back. I have a job to do."

Emerging from the shadows with piercing red eyes was Sasuke.

"I don't care what you say! We're taking you back!"

Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin stepped out of the dark as well, along with Kabuto.

"See if you can, hm?" Orochimaru challenged.

Suddenly, it was chaos. Kiba and Akamaru against Jugo, Neji against Suigetsu, Shino against Karin, Naruto against Sasuke and Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, and Lee against Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Shit," Shikamaru muttered. "I don't like these odds, even if we outnumber them."

"I'll take Kabuto on my own," Sakura spoke for him. "If anyone can stand a chance against him, it's me. I have the same knowledge of medical Ninjutsu as him and can take anything he throws at me."

"Are you sure you wanna fight him alone?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura just smiled. "I will prove that Tsunade-shishou is the better ninja."

"Go on, then."

Sakura smirked at Kabuto and attacked while the other three took on Orochimaru. During the fight, Sakura spotted a little girl hiding behind some rubble with pink hair and Sharingan, copying all the jutsu unknowingly.

A particular attack sent large rocks towards her. Ignoring the fact that the small pinkette looked just like her with the Sharingan, she quickly performed a water jutsu, sending a rush of water passed Kabuto and Sasuke whose battle was behind them and straight to the mini pinkette.

"Mikoto!" Sasuke called.

The rocks made contact with the ground. Having forgotten Kabuto, he was able to get behind her. Realising her mistake, Sakura watched in horror as the kunai appeared by her throat. A split second decision and she released her Yin Seal. With a burst of pink chakra coming from the base of her neck, hidden behind her hair, the chakra inside the small forest green jewel was released just as Kabuto slit her throat.

The last thing she saw was the horrified eyes of the little, dripping pinkette.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as he jumped away from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked on in disbelief.

"Kaa-san!" A childish scream was heard.

The two best friends watched as the tiny pinkette ran for the fallen blossom.

"We need to retreat!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly hundreds of Naruto clones appeared, creating the perfect distraction.

"Grab the girl! This is no place for a child!"

Shino, who was closest, grabbed her on his way while Naruto picked up the half-dead apprentice and shot Sasuke a look that promised him death. Before, he was willing to bring him back alive at all costs. Realising that the cost was now Sakura's life, he was disgusted.

"Damn you, teme. Damn you to hell with your brother!"

And they were gone. Suddenly realising that they had taken Mikoto, Sasuke went to make chase but was held back.

"You need to get stronger. Our army is almost ready and so we will take back the child when we attack."

Sasuke said nothing but headed further into the base that remained intact.

* * *

**Holy shit, I did not plan on having her killed, or close to it. Honestly, that just happened.**

**Oops. But I am god and shall save her!**

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

"How's she doing?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto looked down, noting the blood had stopped and the wound scarred. Her breathing was shallow though, stuttering and struggling to inhale.

"Physically, she's healed but she had a chat with death, I think. We need to hurry back to Baa-chan."

* * *

From the moment Sakura was allowed visitors, Mikoto never left her side. Tsunade took one look in the girl's eyes and knew that she had a whole story of her own. Hearing from Shikamaru that Mikoto had called Sakura her kaa-san, Tsunade was sent through a loop with Shikamaru as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Could she possibly be Sakura's daughter?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura is sixteen, Shikamaru, and Mikoto is six. Sakura would have had to have been ten to have had Mikoto."

"Foul play?" He asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you inquiring if my apprentice was raped at ten years old?"

"I'm just saying—"

"I have looked over every medical file of Sakura's when she first became my apprentice. She wasn't raped when she was ten."

Shikamaru immediately picked up her choice of words.

"Wasn't raped _at_ ten? Does that mean—?"

"She was raped when she was thirteen."

Shikamaru's brows shot up. "How…what…was it a mission?"

"Yes. Sakura was out of the village to collect herbs. A group of rogue-nin came. Sakura was attacked."

"And they just…let her go?"

Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"No, Team Gai was on their way back and had been ambushed on the way. Because of that, Neji kept his Byakugan activated and spotted the group. They were too late as Sakura had already been violated, but she was still alive. Tenten was quick to kill them while Neji worked to capture one. Lee and Gai tried to assist Sakura but she was mentally unstable. It took Tenten an hour to calm her down before they brought her back to the village, naked."

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes. "That must have been why Ino was so upset for those couple of months, always visiting Sakura. I heard even Hinata spent a lot of time with her."

Tsunade nodded. "It was one of the things that drove Sakura to be stronger. She had never felt so weak in her life."

"To think it happened to one of our own…"

"It could happen to anyone, even me should I be attacked at my weakest."

"…so what do we do about Mikoto?"

"I have an inkling as to her parentage. I have no idea how but I will still take the paternity and maternity tests. If I am right, we shall go from there."

* * *

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji stood before Tsunade. Mikoto stood behind Tsunade, hiding shyly behind her legs. She reminded them of Hinata when she was younger and blunette knew it because she started blushing when they shot her knowing looks.

"Someone needs to look after Mikoto. It's not healthy for her to be here all the time."

"I-I…" Mikoto murmured into Tsunade's legs. "I-I wanna s-stay with k-kaa-san…" Mikoto stuttered.

"You can't stay with Sakura, Mikoto-chan. You need to be taken care of and who better than Sakura's closest friends?"

Mikoto looked up at the other people in the room. When she saw Neji, she stepped out a little more.

"N-Neji-oji-san," she said and held her arms out.

Everyone looked at each other and then to Neji who looked hesitant.

"Alright, Mikoto will stay with Neji and Hinata tonight. Depending on how the night goes, she may stay with you for a little longer."

Hinata and Neji nodded. Mikoto moved the them and held onto Neji's yukata.

"Okay, dismissed."

* * *

Mikoto looked around as they headed to the Hyuga compound.

"N-nii-san, could you take M-Mikoto home? Kurenai-sensei wanted to s-see me just q-quickly," Hinata spoke.

Neji nodded and they watched as she ran down a path to their right. Feeling a tugging on his yukata, Neji looked down at Mikoto.

"I-I'm hungry…" she spoke softly.

Spotting Ichiraku not far from them, he led her to that.

"Ah, welcome Hyuga-sama," Tsuchi greeted.

Ayame cooed from beside him as she laid eyes on Mikoto.

"Aren't you just adorable?" She cooed. "What's your name, kowaii-chan?" Ayame asked.

"M-Mikoto. Haruno Mikoto," she answered shyly.

"Haruno? Are you related to Sakura-chan?" Ayame asked.

"She's my k-kaa-san," Mikoto answered.

Ayame and Tsuchi's eyes widened and their jaws dropped when they heard that. Neji quickly ordered and changed the subject.

"So how old are you, Miko-chan?" Ayame asked.

"Six."

"You sure are a smart child, aren't you?"

"T-Thank you."

Neji noticed her fiddling with her hands as they waited for their ramen. Using his Byakugan, he caught every little move she made.

When Tsuchi and Ayame disappeared around back, Neji turned to the child.

"You aren't comfortable talking. If I were to go ahead and be so bold, I'd even say you use something else to communicate with those around you."

"S-Sign language…" Mikoto murmured.

Then before her, Neji began to form hand signs.

"_Is this better? Does this make you more comfortable?"_ He asked through sign language.

Visibly, he noticed her shift into comfort. Her shoulders relaxed, she breathed a little easier and she became less weary and hesitant. As he expected, her hands flew fluidly through the silent language with practiced ease.

"_Yes, thank you."_

Neji allowed a small smile and nodded before they both started eating.

* * *

It wasn't long till Neji and Mikoto were back on their way to the Hyuga compound, only this time; Neji held Mikoto's tiny hand in his own.

"I spy with my Byakugan, something pink."

Mikoto's hand flew to her hair and she looked up with big round eyes.

'_She's adorable,'_ Neji mentally sighed.

Looking around, she pointed at the Hyuga compound. Following her gaze, he noticed the top of a sakura tree peeking out above the Hyuga's main household. Neji nodded.

Approaching the main household gate, the guards stopped him.

"You're not allowed here, Neji-san, you know that," the fellow Byakugan user spoke.

"I was given a mission along with Hinata-sama. Step aside."

"Sorry, Branch, but you're not allowed in. Not without the permission of one of the main branch and I believe Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama have retired for the night."

Neji clenched his fists, forgetting he was holding Mikoto's hand, who winced in pain but said nothing.

"Step aside and let them in," a voice spoke softly but firmly behind them.

Turning around, they spotted Hinata.

"Hinata-sama," the two guards bowed.

"Move out of the way," Hinata spoke and two guards did as she asked.

It was times like these, when her friends and family were treated like crap, that she'd put her foot down. Neji and Mikoto followed them in, Neji slightly surprised.

"Which room would you like to sleep in, Mikoto-chan?" Hinata asked.

Mikoto looked around before shaking her head.

"_I wanna stay with Hina-ba-chan,"_ Mikoto spelt with her hands.

Luckily, Hinata was also taught sign language. Hinata nodded and smiled gently.

"T-That should be okay."

"I will take the empty room across from yours, Hinata-sama," Neji stated and Hinata nodded again.

* * *

"Are you tired, Miko-chan?" Hinata asked Mikoto who sat on the bed.

She shook her head. _ "No, can we play a game?"_

"What game?"

"_Hide and go seek."_

Hinata couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

"Sure."

"_Okay! You hide and I'll come find you!"_

Hinata disappeared out the door and Mikoto sat there, counting to a hundred in her head.

"R-Ready or not, here I c-come!" Mikoto exclaimed and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, this chapter just flowed! It all just spilled onto the computer, I'm quite proud.**

* * *

The next day, Mikoto was walking back to the Hokage office with Neji and Hinata, holding both hands and looking around with round eyes.

"E-Everything is s-so…alive!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Hinata looked down at her with affection.

"I-I wish M-Minato were h-here…" she muttered.

"Who's Minato?" Neji asked.

"H-Hina-chan's son."

Hinata's face lit up with a blush as she looked down at Mikoto.

"I-I don't have…s…s…son!" Hinata gasped out.

Neji suddenly turned cold.

"Are you hiding a relationship with me, Hinata-sama?" He ground.

"N-No! O-Of course not, n-nii-san!" Hinata stuttered.

"Whose Minato's father, Mikoto-chan?" Neji asked, looking down at the tiny pinkette.

She looked up with innocent onyx eyes.

"N-Naruto-sama," she spoke gently.

Neji grit his teeth.

With bad timing, said blood greeted them at the door to the Hokage's office.

"Hinata-chan!" He said excitedly.

Instead of a hug from his secret beloved, he received a shinobi sandal to the head. Neji's size eleven.

"How dare you taint Hinata-sama!?"

"Ack! N-Neji! W-What the hell!?"

"Hinata's pregnant, you idiot!"

"_WHAT!?"_

"Hinata's _pregnant_!?"

Looking up, Neji spotted the rest of the Rookies.

"I-I'm not p-pregnant!" Hinata defended.

"What the hell is going on!?" Tsunade snapped.

"Mikoto told me Hinata-sama has a son named Minato," Neji stated.

"Neji, I think you've forgotten that Mikoto is not quite from our timeline," Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome."

"So…Hinata-sama's not pregnant?" Neji asked.

"Not yet," Naruto said slyly, wiggling is eyebrows at Hinata suggestively.

She blushed brightly.

"_Naruto_!"

"Ack!"

"B-But Ten-oba-chan is," Mikoto stated.

Neji stopped putting his up Naruto's ass to look at Mikoto.

"I'm _WHAT_!?" Tenten screamed.

Neji looked from Mikoto, who was nodding approvingly then to Tenten who was in a state of shock.

"Tenten?" Neji asked.

Tenten looked at him with fear.

"I-I don't know!"

"T-Teji-kun will be born on t-the 11th of N-November."

"Teji? A boy?"

"H-Hyuga Teji-kun."

Everyone looked between the Hyuga and the Weapon Mistress.

"C-Congratulations, Ten-oba-chan."

Tenten fainted.

"Moving on. Miko-chan, I have to have you stay with someone else. Neji and Hinata are needing on a mission. Who would you like to go with?"

"I-Ino-oba-chan."

"Shikamaru, you'll stay with Ino for the night and assist in looking after Mikoto-chan."

Sigh. "Whatever."

"What was that?"

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Off with youse then!"

* * *

"Miko-chan, what about me?" Ino asked. "Do I have any children?"

"T-Two. Shika-pig and I-Inomaru-kun."

"W-Who's the father?" Ino asked, worriedly.

Mikoto turned to look at Shikamaru who was lazily walking behind them, head tilted to watch the clouds.

"Shikamaru!?" She whispered harshly.

Mikoto nodded.

"B-But he's with Temari!"

Mikoto shrugged. "H-He's always b-been in love with y-you. It just t-took you almost d-dying to realise that. B-Besides, Kiba m-mates with her."

"Kiba and Temari!?" Ino gasped again.

Mikoto nodded. "A-After you almost d-died, kaa-san t-told me that S-Shika-oji-san was a w-wreck. T-Temari-oba-chan r-realised that you two were m-meant to be together and ended it. Kiba found his mate i-in Temari and they had a litter of pups."

Ino was flabbergasted.

"What?"

Ino jumped in surprise and turned to see Shikamaru was closer to them than before. Ino turned bright red and turned away.

"N-Nothing!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

"Tell me about my sons," Ino whispered conspiratorially.

Mikoto giggled. "Y-You have twins, S-Shika and Inomaru."

"Not very creative names," Ino muttered to herself before brightening again. "What are they like?"

"Shika-pig, is very loud a-and Inomaru-kun is quiet and l-laid back, but not as l-lazy as his tou-san," Mikoto giggled. "B-But both are r-really smart!"

Ino sighed dreamily. "D-Do I love Shikamaru?" She asked herself but Mikoto heard.

"Y-You yell at him a lot and h-he always calls you troublesome, b-but he gets angry if you're hurt o-or threatened…or i-if you do something unnecessarily dangerous. W-When you slept; k-kaa san's always caught him staring. H-He loves you a-and you love him."

Ino had tears in her eyes. The door slide open.

"I have dinner," Shikamaru mumbled lazily.

Ino jumped up and tackled.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He asked before he realised she was shaking. "Ino, what's wrong?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

Ino lifted her head from his chest and gave him a watery smile.

"N-Nothing. B-But…I…thank you," Ino whispered.

Shikamaru's eyes softened with a blush as he scratched his head. "I-It's nothing. I didn't know you were so hungry."

Ino rolled her eyes but hugged him again. "You are so amazing," she whispered.

* * *

"You told her I loved her, didn't you?"

Mikoto looked up surprised to see Shikamaru standing behind her. He had just gone to check on Ino who had turned in early, emotionally drained.

Shikamaru sighed as he took a seat beside her as she stared out at the beautiful flower garden.

"H-how did you know?" Mikoto asked.

"Why else would she act like that? And I know she wasn't hungry. She barely touched her food."

Mikoto blushed and turned her head down.

"What of Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"K-Kiba-oji-kun."

That was something Shikamaru didn't see coming. "Kiba?"

Mikoto nodded.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"N-Nothing. You'll know w-when the right t-time is."

"You're a rather intelligent child, aren't you?"

Mikoto smiled up at him and before his eyes, the Sharingan swirled to life. "My tou-san's a p-protégé and my kaa-san's a genius. I-It's a win/win s-sitation."

"'Situation.'"

"Y-Yeah, that."

* * *

**Has anyone noticed that she's learning to talk properly now?**

**Especially with Ino!**

**I know there wasn't much to this chapter, but trust me, you'll have another in a couple days.**

**That's the good thing about this story. There's so much potential and options to choose from!**

**If there is something you would like to see or maybe an idea, feel free to write it in a review and I'll see what I can do for you 3**

**This chapter, is for Vbabeofhearts. Hope you liked it hun!**

**Love,**

**Dii**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh…"

Tsunade looked up from the hospital chart to the occupant of the bed.

"You're awake," she spoke, shocked.

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened before wincing at the bright light.

"Where…am I?" She asked.

"Do you know who I am?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked up at her.

"Shishou?" She asked, one eye peering open to see.

Tsunade nodded. "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Age?"

"18."

"Date of birth?"

"28th of March."

Tsunade nodded approvingly. "How do you feel?"

Sakura shivered. "Like I glomped death."

"Technically, you did."

"I am not surprised."

"That was quick thinking, activating the Yin seal before he slit your throat."

Sakura touched her neck where the kunai had opened her up, feeling a scar.

"I'm sorry, but I was unable to heal it. Your Yin Seal kept my chakra, as well as everyone else's chakra out of your system but because you were technically dead, it was slow to heal."

Sakura shrugged it off. "What's a scar to death?"

"There's also something I'd like to talk to you about."

Sakura nodded, showing she was listening.

"What do you remember before you died?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura thought back.

_A terrified mini pinkette stared at her as rocks fell from above. She rushed through a simple water jutsu, sending a jet of water towards the girl and sweeping her away, out of the way of the stray ceiling._

"_Mikoto!" She heard Sasuke scream before she felt a kunai at her throat._

'_Oh no!' Sakura screamed mentally as she gasped._

_Milliseconds before the kunai slashed her throat, she released her stored chakra. Pain stung her neck as her blood splattered in front of her and then she was falling._

"_Kaa-san!"_

Sakura shook her head as she looked up at Tsunade.

"What happened to the little girl? There was a little girl at Orochimaru's base when we went to retrieve Sasuke. She was almost crushed by rocks but I managed to get her out of the way. Is she okay? Did the guys bring her back with them?"

Tsunade stared at her seriously. "Yes."

Sakura gave a quiet sigh of relief. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about the child that screamed at Sakura to protect.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Tsunade stated.

"What is it?"

"We had reason to believe that the young girl, Mikoto, came from the future."

Sakura looked at her quizzically. "Time travel's not possible-"

"It is in the future," Tsunade cut her off. "At first, I didn't believe it myself. But her story checks out about her parents. Well, her mother anyway. She never told me who her father was but it's pretty obvious."

"So if she _is_ from the future, why did she come to the past?" Sakura asked.

"To give us a heads up…and to meet her father."

It was quiet and Tsunade waited for the predictable question coming.

"Who are her parents?"

Tsunade forced back a smirk.

"Who does she look like?" Tsunade asked.

First thing that popped into Sakura's head;

_Mini pinkette._

_Mini._

_Pinkette._

Tsunade watched as Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her mouth drop into her lap. The older woman held back her laugh as Sakura looked like a fish on water.

_Knock. Knock._

This time, Tsunade let out a chuckle.

"Speak of the devil…come in!" She called.

The door opened to reveal Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Entering, Ino stepped aside to reveal the small pinkette with a familiarly large forehead and doey onyx eyes. The pinkette entered, sucking on her thumb as she was prone to do when nervous but the moment her eyes landed on the older pinkette, her arm dropped down.

"K-Kaa-san?" She whispered.

Sakura could only stare back.

'_This is my daughter…?' _The thought kept running through her mind.

She couldn't speak as she looked at the child.

"Kaa-san!" Mikoto cried as she ran to the bed.

Climbing onto the bed, she hung onto Sakura's neck as she cried into her chest. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat at the feeling in her chest.

Whole.

She felt _whole_.

Her arms wrapped around the tiny six-year-old, still in shock. Feeling something land on her arm, she looked down to see a blob of water.

She was crying.

"W-What's your name?" Sakura whispered.

"M-M-Mikoto! H-Haruno Mikoto," Mikoto sobbed into Sakura's chest, head not leaving her chest.

Sakura's arms tightened around the child, drawing her closer, protectively.

"M-Mikoto…" she whispered. "My daughter," she confirmed shakily.

She buried her head into the youngling's hair and released her tears.

Her tears of joy.

* * *

**Just a touching moment between mother and daughter.**

**NAWWWWWW**

**I felt like crying when I wrote this.**

**Imagine what it would be like to meet your daughter from the future, to see the life that you created... TT_TT**

**It...is...so...sweet WAHHHHH!**

**This story is pretty much writing itself!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So who's the father?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto's Sharingan activated and she smiled at them sheepishly.

"TEME!?"

Sakura fainted.

"Not again," Ino said, shooting a look at Tenten who blushed.

"You know this for certain, Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked as he entered with the others, having heard everything.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I tested their DNA and it's a perfect match. Haruno Mikoto is the child of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Does he know about your parentage?" Shikamaru asked.

Mikoto shook her head. "O-Only that my tou-san is a-an Uchiha."

No one really knew what to say. They all suspected the Uchiha but now that it was confirmed, they didn't know what to do with the knowledge.

"Does this mean Teme joins us?" Naruto asked.

Everyone turned to Mikoto.

"I-I don't know. H-He died before I was born…" she answered sadly.

"Sakura wouldn't do anything to betray the village. She wouldn't sleep with the enemy," Tenten spoke confidently.

"What does this mean?"

"Sasuke will come back, for whatever reason. It's the only way that Mikoto is conceived."

"I hope you're right, Shikamaru," Tsunade answered.

* * *

Sakura smiled down at the little girl curled up at her side on the hospital bed. She had roused from her faint spell and everyone had left to give the two some privacy.

"Tell me about yourself, Miko-chan," Sakura spoke.

Mikoto smiled softly.

"M-My name is Haruno Mikoto. My best f-friend is Shika-pig a-and…" she blushed. "I-I have a crush on T-Teji-kun."

"Shika-pig? Teji-kun?" Sakura wondered.

"Shika-pig is I-Ino-oba-chan's daughter and T-Teji-kun is Ten-oba-chan's son."

Sakura stared at Mikoto in shock.

"WHO ARE THEIR FATHERS!?"

"S-Shikamaru-oji-kun and Neji-oji-kun?"

Sakura felt like she was about to faint again.

"My o-other best friend is Minato-kun…Hinata-oba-chan and Naruto-sama's son."

Sakura was mortified. "Naruto has a son!?"

Mikoto nodded.

"Why do you not call him Oji-kun?" Sakura asked.

Mikoto bit her lip.

"Mikoto?"

"N-Naruto-sama died before I got to k-know him," Mikoto spoke softly.

Sakura's heart turned cold.

"What?"

Mikoto nodded.

"What happened?"

"Kaa-san said that the K-Kyubi was ripped away from him a-and he died."

Tears fell from Sakura as she heard the fate of her best friend/teammate.

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura whimpered. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Mikoto nodded.

"There's s-something you need first."

~X~

It was a couple of weeks, when Sakura was released from the hospital. Konoha hadn't recovered from seeing the tiny pinkette calling Sakura kaa-san.

"Kaa-san, can I have one of t-them?" Mikoto asked excitedly.

Sakura giggled as she saw Mikoto pointing at a tomato. Sakura bought one and handed it to Mikoto who bit into it like it was an apple.

"You know, Mikoto-chan, your tou-san loved tomatoes."

Mikoto stopped eating and looked up at Sakura with big doey eyes and tomato juice on the side of her mouth. She tilted her head to the side, looking much like a puppy.

"How are you so cute?" Sakura asked the chibi.

Mikoto broke into a smile but kept her cute puppy eyes.

"Stop it, Miko-chan," Sakura laughed.

Mikoto joined in with her and they giggled down the streets of Konoha.

After a while, Mikoto spoke up softly.

"Do you…do you think tou-san loved me?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura's heart broke as she looked down at her. Her onyx eyes were downcast as she nibbled at the tomato.

"Mikoto-chan," Sakura murmured gently, not really knowing what to say.

Luckily, an explosion allowed her an escape from answering. Only it wasn't lucky at all.

Because Orochimaru had arrived.

And he wanted Mikoto.

* * *

Sakura and Mikoto, as well as everyone else on the streets stared up at the large snakes that broke into the village.

"Kaa-san," Mikoto whimpered.

Snapping out of it, Sakura picked up Mikoto and made a run for it, heading for the evacuation area in the Hokage Mountain. Only, she never got that far.

A certain silver-haired medic landed before her.

"Well, well, what's this? You survived that death sentence, did you?" He teased.

Sakura put Mikoto down and pushed her behind her.

"Why have you come here?" Sakura asked.

"For the girl, of course. Oh, and the destruction of Konoha. You know she has the Sharingan, right? Simply amazing. She's one of the last two Uchiha's alive since Sasuke-san killed his brother."

"You'll never get your hands on her," Sakura hissed like a lioness guarding her cub.

Technically, she was.

"Oh? And you're going to stop me? Because that worked so well last time," he insulted.

Sakura clenched her fists angrily.

"Mikoto," Sakura whispered.

Mikoto looked up fearfully.

"Look at Rock Lee to our right. Use your Sharingan."

Mikoto did as she was told and watched Lee take out his opponents by disappearing from their sight and attacking in random places. But with her Sharingan, she found he wasn't disappearing, simply moving too fast for the eye to see. Her Sharingan copied everything.

"Now go for the Academy. You will outrun anyone who chases after you. If you see your tou-…Sasuke, hide. Otherwise, he was take you back to Orochimaru, okay?"

Mikoto turned her Sharingan eyes to Kabuto who flinched from the familiar Sharingan glare. Knowing that she couldn't argue with her mother and that it was for the best, Mikoto nodded.

Taking out a kunai without breaking eye contact with Kabuto, Sakura handed the kunai to Mikoto.

"I hate that I'm giving this to you, but you may need it and I don't want you to be hurt. Now go, Miko-chan. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Mikoto nodded, clutching the kunai to her chest before she bolted for the Academy.

"Shit!" Kabuto made chase before Sakura slammed a foot in his face and sent him through a couple houses.

"You won't get anywhere near her," Sakura hissed again.

* * *

Blood pumped in her ears. That was all she could hear as she ran down the streets, avoiding fighting shinobi. Her Sharingan spun wildly with her terror when the Academy was suddenly in sight.

It was hard running at Lee's speed since her legs were so tiny. As she made her way to the academy, an explosion to her left sent her into the brick wall on her right.

Mikoto shook as she struggled to move, having broken some bones. She laid in the living room of someone's home when she spotted a couple Oto-nin entering the hole she made in the wall.

"Looks like we found her, boys," one of them spoke.

The moved to grab her and Mikoto clenched her eyes shut and screamed.

"Don't touch her!" A voice screamed.

Suddenly feeling wet, she opened her eyes to find herself splattered in blood. Looking up shakily, she found Hinata standing over the man before her with Ino and Tenten who took out the others. Hinata's eyes were narrowed in anger and her fists blazing with chakra, looking much like Sakura's Heavenly Fists.

"H-Hina…" Mikoto whimpered as she cried.

Hinata grabbed her and cradled her to her chest as Ino and Tenten stood closer, protecting her from everything around them.

A nearby explosion interrupted the tender moment.

"We need to go, it's not safe here," Ino stated.

The others nodded and they continued for the academy but were cut off by more enemy-nin. Tenten cleared a path and Hinata ran with Ino and Mikoto. Next was Ino to keep the path clear until Hinata had to stop. Hinata spotted Neji a couple hundred metres away.

Hinata put Mikoto down. "Run to Neji just right of the Academy. The school's empty so it's not safe. Neji will take you to safety."

Mikoto nodded and headed in the direction given while Hinata helped Tenten and Ino. But before Mikoto could make it to Neji, Orochimaru appeared before her.

"Found you," he chuckled but he was forced to jump away when a fists came down to where he was standing.

Tsunade grabbed Mikoto and jumped away as she destroyed the ground around them.

"Keep going!" Tsunade ordered Mikoto who continued in the direction of Neji.

But Neji was surrounded and she knew she'd just be in the way if she kept going to him. So she turned and headed back through the streets.

"Hey!"

Turning around, Mikoto saw the bad red-head that was travelling with her dad.

"Come here, you little shit!"

The fear in her turned to annoyance. Her face adopted a scowl not unlike Sasuke's as she gazed at her. Sending the kunai at the red-head, she disappeared from her vision as she heard the older kunoichi curse in pain.

Everywhere around her she recognised people she knew, fighting for their village, for her.

"I-I don't want this!" Mikoto cried as she kept moving through the street but she was tired.

She turned down another street and froze.

"Mikoto."

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think 3**

**Dii.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mikoto stared up at her dad.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Mikoto shook her head and took a step back as he approached.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"K-Kaa-san," she whimpered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on her, confused. "You're speaking now?"

Mikoto nodded.

"You found your mother?"

Mikoto nodded, still terrified. After being with their friends, she came to know the man her father truly was. The man her friends in the future didn't tell her about. Suigetsu and Karin appeared behind him with Jugo.

Sasuke watched her reaction. "You're scared of me," he stated.

Mikoto bit her lip, refusing to nod her head impulsively.

"Why?"

Mikoto shook her head.

"Why are you scared of me!?" He yelled as his eyes took on a crazed look.

"Y-You're hurting…my friends and my v-village," Mikoto stuttered.

"Hurting your _village_!?" Sasuke growled. "They hurt _us_, Mikoto! They killed our family!"

Mikoto shook her head vigorously. "T-The Uchiha were b-bad people!" She yelled.

"You're coming back with me," Sasuke snapped.

He stormed forward and grabbed her arm.

"M-Mikoto!"

Mikoto turned around and Sasuke looked up to see Sakura. She stood there, beaten black and blue and blood soaking her stomach.

"Sakura," Sasuke acknowledged.

Sakura collapsed.

"Kaa-san!" Mikoto screamed.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked, looking down at her. "Whatever, we're leaving."

"S-Stop."

Sasuke turned back around to see Sakura pathetically dragging herself towards them. Sasuke just watched.

"I won't let you…take my daughter, Sasuke," Sakura murmured.

"She can't be your daughter, Sakura. Mikoto is 6. We're 18. You would have been 12 and sleep with an Uchiha. At that time, you were too obsessed with me _to_ sleep with anyone."

"She's…not from our time, Sasuke," Sakura admitted. "She's from the future."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at Mikoto.

"Really?" He asked. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Sakura continued to drag herself along with one hand, towards them.

"Y-Yes," she gasped in pain. "Her DNA has been tested. I _am_ her mother."

"And the father?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura paused and looked him in the eye.

"You."

* * *

Sasuke simply stared at her.

"Ridiculous."

"It's true!" Sakura yelled as she continued to move for them.

"I would _never_ sleep with you," he spat.

Karin snorted in amusement. "How pathetic!"

Sakura ignored the stab of pain in her chest.

"The DNA is a match. We _are _her parents."

"Don't be stupid," Karin snapped. "Time travel doesn't exist."

"Not yet," Sakura added.

Now she was at his feet. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked her in the face, causing her to roll over.

"Kaa-san!" Mikoto screamed and struggled in Sasuke's arms. "Y-You're a m-monster!"

"Let's go," he said to the people following and he turned around.

He felt a hand around his ankle. He looked down to see the hardest emerald gaze he had ever seen. Sakura's face was set in one of pure fury. A purple aura surrounded Mikoto.

"I won't let you take her," Sakura stated.

Suddenly, a blinding light enveloped the trio.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed.

When the light disappeared, Sasuke, Mikoto and Sakura were gone.

* * *

A barren place devoid of any life. The ground was cracked thanks to lack of water. Hundreds of dead, leafless tress spread out, most no longer standing. The sky was grey like smoke, blocking the sun from touching ground.

This was the place Sasuke arrived at with Mikoto and Sakura.

"I can't move," Sasuke hissed.

"That would be my fault, Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up and found himself surrounded by his old friends.

Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai and Lee.

But things were different. They weren't 18 as he last recalled during the attack, but looked to be around 25 or 26.

Mikoto, having seen the shadow connected to Sasuke wiggled free and dropped beside Sakura who was still taking in the area.

"Hokage-sama," they bowed.

Sasuke was forced to bow thanks to Shikamaru.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "'Hokage-sama?'"

Neji picked Sakura up.

"Miko-chan, what happened?" Kiba asked. "Did you forget you were coming back today?"

Mikoto blushed.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"You're seven years in the future, Uchiha," Shikamaru answered.

"You must be joking—"

"Get your head out of your ass, Uchiha," Kiba snapped.

"Bind him. We need to get back into the barrier," Neji stated, staring off into the distance.

Following his line of sight, Sakura spotted a dome over the horizon of desert.

"That's Konoha, now known as Crystal Leaf."

"Crystal…Leaf?" Sakura wondered.

The others nodded.

"Mikoto, could you take us back home?" Kiba asked.

Mikoto nodded and closed her eyes. A purple light glowed inside her chest before it disappeared and reappeared in her hands. It was a tiny, glowing star.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"We'll discuss this later," Neji hushed her.

Using the power of the star, Mikoto glowed brightly before they all teleported away.

* * *

They reappeared inside Crystal Leaf. Everything stone was encased in crystal. Only the grass was free and it seemed to glitter with life, compared to everything on the outside. The top of the dome reflected what little sunlight was outside, bathing the city in warmth. If you looked at Crystal Leaf from afar, it looked like a snow globe.

Everyone stopped to stare at Sakura and Sasuke before bowing.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha-sama."

"Chibi-sama," they greeted Mikoto who smiled and waved from Kiba's arms.

They were taken to the expanded Hokage tower that was twice as tall as it was in the past and completely crystal.

"This is the Hokage tower?" Sakura wondered.

"No, this is the Crystal Palace," Sai spoke, smiling at her.

"Crystal Palace?" Sakura wondered.

"Technically, yes, you're right. But in the fight against Danzou, the Hokage tower exploded. During the Crystal Cleanse, Hokage-sama created Crystal Leaf and the palace was automatically created."

"This is so weird," Sakura murmured.

Entering the Crystal Palace, they were led to the Crystal Tower, the top of the tower.

Walking through the door, Sasuke and Sakura first noticed the bed. Well, the person encased in crystal on the bed.

As they moved closer, Sakura gasped.

It was herself, in a deep sleep. On her forehead was a purple jewel, a shard of the crystal Mikoto carried.

Sakura healed herself with what little chakra she regained before she was placed on her own feet by Neji. Staggering forward, she touched the quartz that separated past from present.

The Hokage dwelled inside, dreaming with her arms folded across her mid-section. Her face was relaxed, neither smiling or frowning. The jewel on her forehead was glowing. Looking up, she noticed a crystal sticking out off the roof, down towards the queen, flickering purple.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"The Crystal Guardians," Kiba murmured sadly.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Come," Neji spoke and Sakura reluctantly left her future self.

They walked up a couple more stairs to the room directly above Mirai Sakura's. Neji looked at Sasuke before pushing the room open.

First thing he noticed was the large purple crystal in the centre of the room. Then he noticed the four girls at each point, facing away from the crystal, holding hands. The purple crystal glowed brightly with energy, as did the jewels on their forehead, smaller than the Hokage's.

"No," Sakura whispered.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari.

* * *

"Why are they there?!" Sakura demanded of Neji and she moved to them but knowing better than to touch.

"They are your chosen warriors, Sakura," Shikamaru stated. "You obtained the Star of Hoshigakure and shared the power with your most trusted friends; the girls. They were the only ones able to withstand the purity of the star."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Sakura asked.

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder. "So they could protect Crystal Leaf when you couldn't."

"What is that crystal?" Sasuke asked, staring at the large crystal.

"It used to be just a crystal. Now, it's the foundation of Crystal Leaf until Hokage-sama awakens."

"It was the reason the girls were chosen," Shino stated. "Hinata-chan controls the crystal that covers the lake outside the barrier. She makes sure the rivers and dams don't get contaminated by Madara's walking undead or dry up and crack like everything else out there."

"Tenten controls the light reflection. She makes sure sunlight is extracted from the clouds above and gives Crystal Leaf warmth and life," Neji took on.

"Temari controls the wind and air, giving us a sense of whether and also air to breathe so we don't suffocate."

"Ino's Hokage-sama's second in command," Shikamaru continued. "She holds the barrier that protects us from the undead army and anything else Madara throws at us."

"Without one, Crystal Leaf would die."

"Where's the Star Crystal now?" Sasuke asked.

"With Chibi-sama."

Sakura looked at Mikoto who held the glowing Star Crystal.

"Only she was able to take the Crystal."

"But Hokage-sama needs to wake up," Choji stated. "The girls won't last much longer."

"What happened to her…uh…me?" Sakura asked.

They all looked at each other.

"I think it'd be best if you were to see for yourself," Gaara answered.

"Miko-chan!"

Everyone turned to see six children. Three boys, three girls.

"Teji-kun!" Mikoto exclaimed and hugged the taller boy.

Teji smiled and hugged her back. He had short brown hair that was long enough to be wavy only and Byakugan pearl eyes.

"You're back! How was it? Did you meet your father?" He asked.

Realising she was hugging her crush, Mikoto blushed and jumped away. Thinking about what he said, Mikoto turned around and looked at her parents.

Following her gaze, Teji gasped.

"Hokage-sama!" He bowed.

"Teji, this is Sakura from the past. She is not yet Hokage," Neji stated.

Teji hesitated but stood. His eyes turned to the other one.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke," Neji introduced. "Mikoto's father. Uchiha, this is my son, Teji."

Sasuke's eyes widened but he could see Neji in Teji.

"Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded.

"T-Tou-san, this is…S-Shika and Inomaru."

"Mikoto, you're talking again?!" Shika screamed.

"My brats," Shikamaru admitted. "You can tell who their mother is."

He was right. Shika was an exact replica of her except she had long brown hair and baby blue pupiless eyes. Inomaru had pineapple blond hair and brown eyes.

Sasuke spotted one specific blonde, spikey in orange but with Byakugan pearls. Funnily enough, he was dressed in orange.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"What did you call me, Teme?" The little boy asked.

"Tou-san, t-this is M-Minato-kun; Naruto-sama's son."

Sasuke gaped like a fish. "With Hinata?"

The others nodded.

"And finally, this is T-Tsumeko-chan."

"Mine and Temari's daughter," Kiba stated.

"Do you believe us now, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really, but I'm not going to run. Where would I go?" He asked.

"Won't hurt us?" Kiba confirmed.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Mikoto, hand the Star to Sakura," Neji stated as Sasuke was released.

Mikoto nodded and presented the Star to her without hesitation. Sakura, on the other hand, did hesitate.

"Don't fear it, Sakura-chan," Kiba stated. "It is you who made the Star a star. It was just a crystal but your chakra transformed it and gave it life again. You are its mistress."

Sakura looked at her four friends who protected Crystal Leaf, hoping for Mirai Sakura to wake up and fix it all. Sakura took the star as Sasuke moved closer to her.

"Now go and see the events that took place seven years ago," Neji stated.

Sakura nodded and wished on the star.

'_Show us what happened seven years ago to now,'_ Sakura begged.

A bright purple light blinded them all and they were gone again.

* * *

**OMG what's gonna happen?**

**Here's a preview;**

_"No!" Sakura screamed._

_Danzou chuckled._

_Before them all, Tsunade's head was severed from her body. It was a true public execution._

_Sakura crumpled to the ground as her blood was quick to pool._

_Looking around her, she couldn't find the boys to blame._

_Naruto and Sasuke were no where to be found._


End file.
